Forgive Me!
by Arkadian Toad
Summary: When Cody accidentally ruins one of Noah’s books, he’ll do anything to be forgiven! Slash, Noah/Cody


Yay! My first fanfic! I hope it's good…

It's also my first time writing slash, so be warned that it's not exactly perfect or anything.

Reviews are always welcome, but please be kind! Constructive criticism is wonderful, but if you want to flame the pairing, please do it mentally!

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: Noah/Cody, other canon couples apply

Warning: Slash! No language or graphic stuff, though

Plot: When Cody accidentally ruins one of Noah's books, he'll do anything to be forgiven!

Spoilers: Um, let's pretend this is after the season's done, so no one is left on the island

Disclaimer: If I owned TDI, I- well, I can't think of anything clever. I don't own, okay?

Forgive Me!

It was just another day at the Playa de Losers, and all the TDI castaways were enjoying themselves. Some of the girls had started a game of volleyball, and the rest of the former campers were playing Marco Polo in the pool. Even Noah seemed relaxed, curled up at the side of the pool reading one of the books he had brought.

In fact, he was so engrossed in the book he failed to notice one of the losers swimming up to him.

"Whatcha doing?" The redheaded boy asked.

Noah jumped, and the book flew out of his hands. Surprised, he scrambled to catch it before it fell into the pool. He missed and it sank to the bottom.

"Cody!" He shouted, and the redhead dove under the water to fetch the book. The other losers had heard Noah's shout and were beginning to crowd around the two boys.

"What happened to the dork?" Duncan asked, dodging Courtney's elbow.

Cody resurfaced and shouted triumphantly, "Got it!" He gave Noah a gleaming smile.

"You idiot! That was the only book I have left! Izzy threw my other one in the bonfire we had yesterday!" The girl with the green sarong shrugged sheepishly.

Cody's face visibly fell, and the other losers bore faces of pity. At least, everyone except Lindsey, who was oblivious and was watching a butterfly flutter past.

"I'm really sorry," Cody began, but Noah cut him off.

"I don't really want to hear it." He hopped up from where he had been sitting and pushed past the crowd. They, too, began to disperse when they realized that the scene was over, leaving Cody alone in the pool.

"I'll make this right," he promised himself, before hurrying off to his suite.

---

Noah was late to breakfast the next morning. Cody knew this because he had gotten to the dining hall first and was watching the door anxiously for the next hour.

When the doors finally opened and a scowling Noah stepped through, Cody waved him over. Of course, Noah looked for other available spots, but Cody had made sure there were none. Reluctantly, Noah strode to the table.

"I have a surprise for you," Cody said excitedly as Noah sat down.

"Does this face look like it cares?" was the reply.

"I think you'll like it, at least, I hope you do. I don't have it right now, though, so could you meet me later?"

Noah narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What is this surprise, exactly?"

Cody shrugged, but couldn't conceal his grin as he pushed away from the table and headed out the doors.

If he had turned around for any reason, he would have found a bewildered Noah staring intently after him.

---

"Is this really where he wanted to meet?" Noah asked himself silently, looking at the crudely drawn map that had led him to the Playa's dock.

"You made it!" A familiar voice called to him. Noah spun around to see Cody traipsing down the dock, carrying something that was wrapped in fine blue paper.

"What's that?" Noah asked warily. Growing up in a large family had taught him to never trust anything wrapped or hidden.

"It's you're surprise," Cody said, holding out the package with a grin. Noah took it, blushing as their fingers brushed against each other. He was immediately thankful for the cover of darkness that hid it.

He hesitated before ripping off the paper, revealing a solid white cover with black lettering. A book.

"_A Separate Peace?_" he asked, holding the book out in front of him to read it.

Cody nodded enthusiastically. "My mom read it to me when I was younger, and I really liked it. I thought you might like to read it, too."

Noah smiled, and Cody felt his heart skip a beat. Noah had actually _smiled_. And because of his gift!

"It's brilliant, Cody. Thanks."

Cody caught his breath. "Am I forgiven?"

Noah nodded. "Totally." A pause. "Can I give you something?"

The redhead was confused. Why would Noah want to give _him_ something? "Um… sure?"

"Okay. Close your eyes."

Now Cody was more than confused. However, he slowly shut his eyes. A second later, he felt something soft and warm press against his lips. Surprised, he opened his eyes to find Noah leaning over him.

Cody didn't know how to react. Noah was kissing him! If it had been anyone else, Cody would have freaked. However, this sensation felt terrific, better even. And Cody did not deny that he had felt some… feelings towards the bookworm ever since the Awakathon.

Cody squeaked as the warmth was withdrawn from his lips and the cold night air replaced it. Looking into Noah's dark eyes, he felt his face grow hot, and was fairly sure that Noah was blushing, too.

Noah panicked and began to ramble. "I'm really, really sorry Cody! It's just, I like you, a lot, and I wasn't sure how to tell you. I understand if you hate me, but I-"

He was stopped by another kiss. This one grew slightly more heated, but it was just as sweet, each boy telling the other just how much he loved him.

"Eep!"

The two pulled away from each other, startled by the noise.

"Who's there?" Noah called cautiously, tightening his grip on Cody, who didn't seem to mind. Izzy rolled out of a bush at the far end of the dock.

"Awww, E-Scope wanted to see some yaoi."

Cody glanced at Noah, who shrugged. "Maybe she'll be nicer to my books."

And Izzy was very happy for the rest of the night, and never hurt one of Noah's books again.

END

A/N: Phew, it's over! Wow, that was my first slash kissing scene! Was it any good?

I apologize for any plot bunnies, cheesiness, or OOC-ness!

I also do not own _A Separate Peace_, but I just had to add it! Anyone who has read it will know of the slashy undertone between Gene and Finny! Too bad it's so sad…

Until next time!

~Arkadian Toad


End file.
